The Final Straw
by RosePetal7
Summary: *Repost! Combined the seven separate stories into one complete one! Is centered around Gil and Sara, but also includes various members of the team. Follows the timeline of last season. Mixed genres. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Current Season. Gil still in "Peru." No ownership of CSI. Sad? Yes.

It's been in my head for awhile now. All this talk of Gil and Sara's "unconventional marriage" and whether or not it's working for them. Everyone goes through regret and withdrawal in situations like this. It proves they're only human!

**The Final Straw**

Her entire body was shaking. Her face and back was dripping with sweat. After finally waking up, her throat started to close on her. Constriction so bad she could barely breathe. She threw off the covers and sprinted to the bathroom. She turned on the shower, scorching water, and leaned against the countertop, staring into the mirror. With the shower steam clearing her airways, she was able to slowly take deep breaths. The dark circles under her eyes were haunting enough. She had to get back to bed. Once the faucets were off, she made her way back to the bedroom. Back to the empty bedroom. To the empty bed.

There hadn't been a nightmare this severe in months. Natalie was gone. Out of their lives. Why was she still torturing her in her dreams? Gil wasn't here. He wasn't by her side to hold her, to comfort her, to tell her it's alright - Natalie's gone.

What was she to do?

She needed to settle down and take a few seconds to register what happened.

"I need to call him."

After inhaling sharply, her hand searched for her phone in the darkened room. Without thinking her fingers dialed his number...

~~~~~~ Half a dozen rings and no answer. "Ok, give him the benefit of the doubt.

It's what 10 AM here so it's around 1 PM there? He must be busy," She tells herself. "His phone is on because it didn't go straight to voicemail."

"Hi, this is Gil Grissom. I'm unavailable to take your-"

Again, she inhaled sharply and continued to listen to his sweet, sweet voice. "God, why do I feel like this?" Scared, upset, hurt, angry, confused, frustrated, and so many other things. "Say what you feel. Don't hold back."

His voice stopped. ~~~ "Gil-" Already her voice is breaking. "Please, pick up your phone." She takes a breath and sniffles. "I-I really need you. It happened again. A nightmare. She's gone, but she's still here with me." She brings a hand to her face to wipe the tears. "My heart is breaking. I don't have you here with me to make it all better. I just want this-need these awful feelings to go away!" Now her blood is starting to boil. She rants, "Don't think I'm putting all the blame on you! Ok, we're both selfish, still too concerned with our jobs! We're married for Christ's sake! We should be together!"' Her breaths are ragged. She's now huffing, "I want us to be together. I miss you." And with that she ended the call. "Oh, and I love you."

Her body is aching. Her mind seems cloudy, not yet ready to face the music. Her phone stirs her awake. With eyes still closed she reaches for her phone. Can't find it. She studies her nightstand. Not there. She feels around her sheets. Yup, under her pillow. "I must've fallen asleep before moving my phone." She unlocks the screen to see almost a dozen missed calls. Looking at the time it's after six o'clock. "I went back to sleep for 8 hours?" She doesn't know if she should curse herself for being late to work or applaud herself for actually resting up. She decides to play the messages.

"Sara, it's D.B. Where are you? Shift started. Are you alright?"

"Hey there Sar. Nick here. Is everything ok? You're never late to work..."

"Sara, it's Catherine. It's 20 minutes past the start of shift. You ok? We're all starting to worry..."

"Greggo here. Where are you Mrs. Grissom? Bad girl being late to work!"

After scrolling through those messages, she sees there are still six new ones. All of them were from Gil. She rubs her temple. "I need more time. I can't do this now. I had to wait for him, so he can wait for me. I need some food than a nice bath. Then I'll contemplate work." With that, she grabs her bathrobe and heads downstairs.

~~~~~~ "Sara, it's me. Please pick up. You're really worrying me. I've called you gosh I don't know how many times before. I called the guys-you didn't show up for work. What's going on? Talk to me. I'm on my way to the airport..."

**Well? Don't hate me lol. I just went for it. I'm not sure where I was going with this, but I had to put it out there. I hope you liked it. Please review! And be nice :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redemption**

After indulging herself with a piece of chocolate cake, she soaked in a bubble bath. All her worries and negative thoughts were released from her mind. The warm water relaxed her aching muscles immensely. It was so easy to fall asleep. She let her eyes close, but only for a little while. Once the bubbles dissipated and the water chilled, she put on a bathrobe. She wrapped her arms around the fuzzy material and gave a tight squeeze. She breathed deeply, inhaling her scent of apple cinnamon. "I guess this is what the holiday blues feels like. He would like my new body wash." The bath must've wiped her mind clean. She rushed to put her wet hair in a clip and to search for her phone. It had been an hour since she last looked at it. "Before I call him, I need to tell the team I'm ok." And with that she dialed Catherine's number.

"Sara. Thank God! Are you alright? Where are you?"

"Hi Cath. I'm ok…actually I've been a hell of a lot better. I'm not feeling so great."

"What is it? Where are you?"

"I'm home." She didn't know where to begin. "I don't know why this is so hard for me to say…"

"Sara, are you-?"

She could tell by her voice where the question was going. "No! Catherine, I'm not... no." She could picture the smile then frown on Cath's face.

"Aww, then what is it?"

She bit her lip before answering, "It's complicated. I don't have time to get into it. It's just...I'm going through something with Gil. And he's not here. So like I said it's complicated."

There was a few second pause. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wish I could be of help, but from how my marriage ended, I'd be the wrong person to talk to." She gave a laugh.

Sara shook her head while suppressing a smile. "It's alright. Obviously, I'm not coming into work today…and maybe not even tomorrow. If you could just tell D.B. and the guys, I'd greatly appreciate it."

"It's no problem."

"Thanks. I'll talk to you soon."

"Wait, Sara?"

"Yea?"

"If you do need advice or just someone to talk to, I'm always here."

"Thanks, Cath."

Sara ended the call with Catherine and went to her voicemail. Seven messages from Gil. "Wow." She decided to play the most recent one. **Edit—make that last call from Gil _while _Sara was sleeping, _not _after she woke up ;)

"Sara, it's me. Please pick up. You're really worrying me. I've called you gosh I don't know how many times before. I called the guys...you didn't show up for work. What's going on? Talk to me. I'm on my way to the airport..."

Her mouth fell open at the word airport. He was on his way home. And that was almost ten hours ago. That means he could be here at any time. "Oh my gosh." She ran back into the bathroom and whipped out the blow dryer. "Wait a minute. This is the last thing I should be doing. What am I going to say when he walks through that door?" She could feel the heat rising in her face. The sweat was already building on her forehead. "Get dressed, breathe, and hope for the best."

* * *

><p>Almost another hour had gone by. Sara sat nervously twiddling her thumbs. Before that she had cleaned every inch of the kitchen. And before that she had reorganized the bookcase in the study. She was going mad. She hated anticipation. After replaying what she said over and over again, she concluded she didn't know what to say to him. He heard her side, now she'd have to hear his. It's only fair. Plus, she realized her plan might change. It's one thing to have something planned ahead of time, but it's another to actually go through with it when there's confrontation. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. "No, no, no. I refuse to get sick. I refuse to let him see me in yet another helpless state." Just as she started to gag, she heard the garage door go up. "No… so much for that chocolate cake." She ran to the bathroom. Within a few seconds, her stomach was empty. She brought her hand to her head in relief. She put her finger on the lever, ready to flush it, when a hand covered hers and did it for her. She gasped. Startled, she turned to see Gil crouched on his knees. He gave her a concerned look and placed his hands around her waist. "Let's get you to bed." He helped her up and guided her to the bedroom.<p>

"How are you?" he asked sympathetically. His fingers graciously stroked her face. She could feel the hot tears pooling in her eyes. Her head lowered and she shrugged her shoulders. He immediately took to her state and wrapped his arms around her. "It's ok, honey."

The tears were streaming down her face. She shook her head in disagreement. "No it's not. I...I shouldn't have left you that message. And I should've called you back," she sniffed. He continued to rub her back.

"Don't worry about that. I don't blame you for anything you did." He pulled her away so they could face each other. When she didn't look up, he lifted her chin. His gaze intense. "Sara, you were 100% right. I should've been there for you. And I should've realized what you've been going through. I've been feeling down...I've been suffering, but after hearing that message and seeing you like this...my heart is broken."

Her breath caught in her throat at those last words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He used his thumb to wipe the fresh tear on her cheek. "I don't know. I should have, I really should have. I thought you were happy at CSI, and I didn't want you to feel guilty."

Sara looked at him quizzically.

He continued, "I don't think we were being selfish. If anything, we thought each other were content with the long-distance marriage. But I gave this a lot of thought, and we do need to be together. I've missed you tremendously. Seeing each other once a month is nowhere near enough. Too much time has been wasted. I will certainly not waste any more time being away from you."

Sara hugged him with all her might. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this happy. They were on the same page. There was no need for her to get this worked up. Gil was meant for her. They were meant for each other.

"I guess this means we need to communicate better, huh?" Sara asked.

He chuckled, "Yes honey, I think we do. If we had known this, we could've been together months ago." She smiled.

"I'm leaving Peru."

Sara's face dropped. "I couldn't ask you to do that-"

"No, no, my work there is done. I'm home for good. A teaching job shouldn't be that hard to find. This way, we'll both be doing what we love and we'll be with each other."

"Thank you, Gil." She leaned in for a kiss.

"You're more than welcome." He deepened the kiss. "I love you."

**I hope this is worthy. Please let me know what you think. I'd love a review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cake or Conception?**

They were lying in bed, enveloped in each other's arms. He was curling her hair with his fingers and she was stroking his chest.

"I missed this. I missed you. Though I don't miss going back to an empty bed," Sara stated. Gil chuckled at her remark.

"I missed you, too. We can do this every morning now-" he stopped at the sudden change in Sara's demeanor.

"What is it?" Gil sat himself up as Sara held her head. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I just feel a little nauseous, that's all." She breathed in and out of her nose.

"What is it that you've eaten...except that nasty chocolate cake?" he emphasized nasty in a playful tone.

"Ha ha very funny. I'll have you know while waiting for your arrival I went stir crazy. You should've seen me pacing and cleaning. It was horrible."

"I'm sure it was. But I'm here to make it all better." Gil nuzzled his face in the crook of Sara's neck. She flinched at the sudden closeness.

"Ugh." She bolted upright, practically knocking Gil over. She sprinted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach.

Gil was there in an instant. He gathered her hair in his hands and held it back for her. After a few more gags Sara flushed the toilet and took hold of the bowl for leverage. She stood up, slightly shaky, and fell into Gil.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded in response. "You should lie back down. I'll make you some tea, get you some crackers." He guided her to the bed. He figured he'd let her settle down before saying anything.

* * *

><p>"That really helped. Thanks, Gil. I feel a lot better."<p>

"Good, I'm glad." He scratched his head. The plan he thought ahead of time was jumbled. Apparently the confusion was all over his face.

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, Sara, I don't think it's the recent stress that has you like this." He contemplated what to say next. Sara scrunched her forehead, as if in deep thought. She was smart enough to piece it all together.

"Oh god. I'm late." She shook her head in bewilderment. "I can't believe I didn't...you knew right away...I...the nausea, the cravings, the tiredness...I never suspected anything." She leaned back against the headboard.

"With all the stress you've been going through with us and work, it's understandable. Plus, why do the women have to have the realization? Why not the men, huh?" He took her hand in his. She gave a hint of a smile. "We'll get through this. I'll be here every step of the way. I'm not going anywhere. So what do you say to scheduling a doctor's appointment?"

"Ok." Gil kissed her on the cheek and she hugged him. With her chin on his shoulder she said, "I just need some time to get used to this. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy, but also scared out of my mind. We just mended us, now we have a baby coming."

"I know, I know. Everything will work itself out, honey. We're fine. This will turn out fine."

**I know, I know I can't end it like this. This series of mine must go on lol. I only intended one chapter, but I'm ending with cliff hangers for some reason. Maybe my conscience doesn't want it to end ;) As one of the reviewers gave a hint at what they wanted, I took to it. So anyone else with suggestions, feel free. Please leave a few words!**


	4. Chapter 4

**There goes my idea...**

"Everything looks great. I'll see you at your next appointment." Dr. Shaw patted

Sara's knee as she made her way to the door. "Oh, crackers and ale will help the nausea."

"Thanks, Dr."

"Have a good day. And congratulations again!"

"I can't believe you're at twelve weeks!" Gil said as they stopped at a light.

"I know. It's crazy."

"How do you want to tell the team? You're far enough along that they should know."

Sara pinched her lips. "We could have them over for breakfast?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Want to ask them at work tonight?"

"Sure. Tomorrow morning good? As you know, I hate waiting."

"Trust me; I think I've figured that out by now, dear." Gil took Sara's hand in his. He rubbed his thumb on her knuckles. The wedding ring adding to his happiness. Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"It's hard to believe we did this." Gil peered over at Sara and saw she had the sonogram picture in her hand. She was grasping it ever so slightly, almost afraid it would crumble to pieces.

"We're going to be fine, Sara. You don't have to worry about a thing."

"I want to believe you, but..." She took a breath. She was fighting tears though her eyes were already glazed over. "I never thought I'd be in this position. My past...my past has scarred me for life. I want to be a good mother. I just don't see myself being one."

At this point, they were parked in their driveway. Gil was now facing Sara, who was falling apart right in front of him. "Sara. You might feel scarred, but you're not. We're married, with a baby on the way. Everything has gone perfectly in my book. If you didn't have fears then I'd be worried." He caressed her cheek. "This self doubt is normal. You can't let your past get to you. You've come a long way and I won't let you fall backwards." She looked up at him with red eyes. "You're going to be an excellent mother. And I won't take no for an answer."

She laughed. He actually got her to laugh. She unbuckled her seat belt and leaned over the console. With her arms wrapped around him, she squeezed with everything she had. "I love you, Gil."

* * *

><p>Sara strolled into work that night with a clear mind. After their heart to heart, she and Gil ordered take out and snuggled up on the couch. They ate and talked. Then they talked some more. He was going to be a great father. Just the way he comforted her when she was feeling down. He always knew what to say. He'd be the go to guy for advice. She could just picture their baby with his curls. Just his smile made her all giddy inside-<p>

"Earth to Sara? Are you there?"

The voice of Greg brought her back to reality. She blushed at the thought that he might know what she was thinking. "Yes, I'm here, Greg." She took a seat on the couch.

"That's good because for a second there you were far away in la la land. And D.B. would use that to his advantage."

Sara looked at him quizzically. Then she decided it wasn't worth the breath and got up to get water out of the fridge. As she shut the door, the rest of the team walked into the room. She smiled and gave her greetings to them. While everyone settled in, Catherine whispered if she was alright. Sara nodded yes and Cath gave her a smile in return.

"Alright guys we have a ton of cases tonight..." Sara tuned out after the first few seconds. Deciding when to tell the guys about breakfast should be easy, but it was proving to be hard. Maybe she'd do it after the cases were given out? Or maybe-

"Sara?"

Everyone was looking at her. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said you're working a 419 with Nick. Better turn your attention to the case." D.B. extended his hand to give her the slip. He let go of the paper before she could take it. She quickly bent down to pick it up, but as she reached for it, something slipped out of her pocket. Before she knew it, D.B. had it in his hand. "What's this?" he asked as he examined it.

The redness was back in her cheeks. The heat was rising, building up so sweat was forming on her brow. She licked her lips in an attempt to say something, but no words came out. The team gathered closer in an attempt to see what D.B. was holding. Catherine gave a short gasp. Nick and Greg were looking back and forth from the picture to her.

"There goes my idea..." Sara scratched her head, hoping it would spark an excuse, like oh it's my sister's. But to no avail, she had no sister. Instead of letting the already unbearable silence prevail, she figured it'd be best to come out with it before all the questions. "Yes, I'm pregnant. Gil and I were going to invite you to breakfast, but ah, looks like I ruined my own plan and spoiled the surprise."

"That's wonderful, Sara. Congratulations!" D.B. had her in a bear hug. Then Nick and Greg came barreling towards her. "Great news, Sar! I take it you and the Mr. is thrilled?" She grinned at Nick as he kissed her cheek.

"I knew it! I was right! I bet you had no idea when you called me, huh?" Cath was knocking the wind out of her.

"Yes, Catherine. Way to go. Want a gold star?" Sara gave an exasperated breath when Cath let her go.

"As a matter of fact, I do." All Sara could do was smile in return.

**Well? Tell me watcha think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gil is on summer break from teaching at a university and Sara is nearing her maternity leave (I'll say 7 months along) They decide to take a needed weekend to a lake house. It's one of their last hurrahs!

**Merci Beaucoup**

Everything was so quiet and peaceful.

"I'm really glad we decided to do this." Sara took a breath of the sweet smelling fresh air. She closed her eyes and listened. Listened to the sound of the lake water and a few birds chirping, but nothing else. Just the soothing sound of their surroundings.

"Me, too." Gil covered Sara's hand with his own and took in the beauty that radiated from his wife. Ignoring the fact that in his younger, more immature years, he would scoff at the stereotype that women glowed during their pregnancy. Now he was admiring the fact that his wife _was _glowing. She was beaming, positively radiant. Blah, blah, blah pregnancy _did_ suit her well. For always being so tall and thin, having a rotund belly was a miraculous change. Granted no woman wants to alter her figure, but Sara was the complete opposite. She was proud of her expanding abdomen. Now more than ever she was eager to show it off. At first it was hard. Adjusting to the fact that a baby was coming. She graciously accepted what was to happen. Managing mood swings, minimizing food cravings, and shrugging off aches and pains became her specialty. She wouldn't let anything get in the way of the pregnancy. A life is precious, especially one of a tiny baby. Nothing would harm what she was protecting.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" The voice of Sara brought him back. She looked at him with a curious yet loving manner.

"You. And our baby."

She blushed at the mention of her, but quickly smiled from cheek to cheek at the mention of their baby. "Aww, you're too cute. That's why I love you. You always say the perfect thing, whether you mean to or not." This time she placed her hand over his. "Come lay in the sand with me." She took his hand and led him to the spot right where the lake water met the sand. Sighing when the water glazed her feet, Sara bent down to sit. Out of habit Gil spotted her lower back and helped her ease to a sitting position. Once she was settled he comfortably sat and stretched his arm behind her, leaning in the sand to prop himself up.

"This really is a beautiful place," he said. The sun was shining, the trees were blooming with flowers, and the water, gosh the water, was so clear and inviting.

"I'm surprised we haven't been here before. We have such a fondness for the outdoors and wildlife. We could've come here rather than go all the way across the country!"

Gil chuckled. "True, but the little one needs to see where mommy and daddy has been. Once he or she is older we'll travel to the islands. I would love to return there."

"Yes, let's definitely do that. Oh-" Sara stopped midstream.

"What is it?"

"Just a strong kick. I guess the little one agrees with you. Anxious to go now I see. Well, once you're here and old enough we will." Sara loved talking to the baby. Another quality Gil admired. He repositioned himself so he was facing Sara. She was making circles along her shirt. He stared in awe at what was growing inside of her. Just thinking about their baby made him jittery, but looking at him or her was a whole different story.

"Want to feel?" Sara placed his hand on her shirt. He could feel little flutters against his palm. Sara grinned and looked into his eyes. Piercing brown orbs were mesmerized by piercing blue ones. Then his lips were against hers. One of her hands graced his cheek, and then both grabbed a hold of his shoulders. His hands moved from her abdomen to her neck and then cascaded downwards. Nails dug into skin and moans escaped their mouths. The kissing continued as ragged breaths were released.

"God-I love you-Sara."

"I-love you-too."

As Sara's fingers laced through Gil's hair, she gasped. Though only slightly, he noticed. "Honey?"

She broke free from his grasp and lifted her shirt. "This time you can watch instead of feel." He looked down at her stomach. Movement. He could see movement.

"Wow. I still can't believe it." He lifted his arm and felt limbs with his fingertips. "I should be used to this by now, but it ceases to amaze me. What we created is-"

"Amazing," Sara finished for him. "Truly amazing." Once again her hand was on top of her husband's. "This," She pointed to her stomach and the space between her and Gil, "what I get to experience with you on a daily basis is absolutely wonderful. I mean the wonder and awe you portray _everyday_ is breathtaking. I've never known for a man to be so interested and dedicated like you are. I am grateful and beyond humbled that you are here with me. That we are taking this journey together. Without you I don't know what my life would be like. I love you with everything I have and I wouldn't change any of it."

Gil was rendered speechless for what seemed like eternity. This woman, the woman who he has loved with all of his heart is thanking him when he should be thanking her.

"Sara, honey, you have given me, us, this." He touched her stomach. "If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be having a baby. And if you hadn't stuck by me through all the things I did we wouldn't be here right now. God, Sara, you've made my life whole. You've made my life worth living. I will continue to gaze in wonder and awe because it's still surreal at where my life ended up. I got the woman of my dreams and a child along the way. _I_ am grateful and humbled. Thank you for this family."

**Ahh a little corny, I know. I couldn't help it. I think this is how Gil and Sara would react to each other and a baby. I could see this happening, though not in the real world, but in fanfic yes! Please be kind and leave me some thoughts. Short and sweet is awesome :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Definitely one of my crazier stories. I've read (and written) so many traditional GSR baby stories. Nothing wrong with them, but I wanted to try something new. While Gil and Sara seem so unique I always thought their having a baby would be traditional. Not in this story ;) I hope you enjoy.

PS. I'm not a medical expert. I wrote this before I realized some events/timing might be off. I tried re-working it but it would've really altered my story. Hopefully it's ok and you guys can look past it lol.

**Girls' Day In**

"So I talked to Catherine and she was able to get a few days off. She figured she'd spend one at the lab, one with her family, and one with us."

Gil looked up from the crossword puzzle he was doing. "That's great. We haven't seen Cath in awhile. This will be good before the baby's born."

"I know. Definitely," Sara said.

"What day is she coming?"

"Tuesday. Now I know you have a lecture during the day, but I said it's no problem. She can hang with me. And then all three of us can have dinner."

"That sounds like a plan. She can watch you while I lecture."

"Ha ha very funny. I don't need watching. I need food and a buddy to watch a movie with, but I don't need a sitter."

"Whatever you say, dear." Gil chuckled as Sara stuck her tongue at him. "All things serious, Catherine knows how far along you are? How your due date's a week away the day she comes?"

"Yes, mom. She knows all the details and then some. She's been in my position before. If something were to happen, Cath would come to my rescue."

"Mmm. Well, what if I come to your rescue now, huh?" Gil stood and made his way to Sara. She placed her hand on her forehead as if in desperate need of assistance.

"I would love for my husband to be my knight in shining armor. Though he needs to watch out for this belly."

* * *

><p>"Why must you kick so hard baby? Excited for Aunt Catherine's visit?" Sara held her stomach in protest. She experienced some on and off contractions last night. Brushing them off as Braxton Hicks, she was reminded of them again this morning. Gil urged Sara to let him stay home with her. She wasn't having it and pushed him out the door.<p>

The doorbell rang. Sara hoisted herself up and made her way to the door.

"My goodness, you look amazing! Give me a hug!" Catherine, all smiles, gave Sara a one armed hug. She bear gifts with her other arm. She was in awe of how pregnant Sara was. "I never thought I'd see the day. You are so pregnant! Really beautiful! How are you doing?"

Sara led Catherine to the living room where she dropped the bags on the table. Sara motioned for them to sit on the couch. "Thanks, Cath. I feel really pregnant. But yea I've gotten used to relaxing and getting pampered. Gil's been so good to me. The last month's been rough. A lot of back pain and trouble sleeping. I'm just ready to have this baby."

"I totally know where you're coming from. You're almost done, don't worry. You really look amazing for being this far along."

"Thanks. I'm happy you're here. So the FBI treating you well?"

"My pleasure to visit. It's been going really well. I've gotten used to the routine and the people I work with. Nothing like our old team though," Cath recollected the fond memories. "Enough about me. I'm here to see you! What would you like to do? I've come with gifts for the baby, but also stuff to pamper mommy!" Cath walked over to the table and returned with a stack of DVDs.

"You didn't have to get us anything-especially me. This was really nice of you. It's perfect."

"Nonsense. Your baby needs a first couple of presents from his or her Aunt. Now pick!" She held out an assortment of movies. Without hesitation, Sara chose Bridesmaids.

* * *

><p><em>Ouch. Why now baby?<em> Sara winced as a contraction hit her. They were only halfway through the movie. She didn't know what to do. A distraction would be nice. She rubbed her back-easing some of the pressure off. Just then Catherine turned her head.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just Braxton Hicks. I'm going to get up and walk around. Do you want anything?" Cath shook her head no and extended her arms to guide Sara. Once Sara got to the kitchen she blew out a breath. She recalled the doctor saying Braxton Hicks could be the real thing. Only time would tell. An apple caught her eye. While washing it she rubbed her back again.

"Just Braxton Hicks, huh?"

Sara whirled around, startled. "Yea I think so. They can be a bitch."

"I know. They suck. You sure they're not the real thing?"

Sara finished drying her apple and headed toward the living room. "Let's finish the movie shall we?"

* * *

><p>During the remainder of the movie Sara had two more contractions. Cath went into coach mode.<p>

"Why didn't you tell me they were so frequent? And you had some last night and this morning? How on earth did Gil walk out that door?"

"It took a hell of a lot of convincing." Sara winced at the pain again. "The last thing I wanted was for him to cancel on a false alarm. He treasures his work. With the baby coming he won't be able to work for weeks."

Catherine gawked at Sara. "Boo hoo! I love Gil dearly but you're pregnant. For the past nine months you've gained weight, dealt with cravings, mood swings, pain, and you've turned into a walking balloon. I think he would have understood. He needs to get over it!" Cath was freaking out. She wiped her forehead as she counted the seconds on her watch. "We need to get to the hospital. Your contractions are less than 10 minutes apart. Move woman!"

"Cath, I can't move." Sara's face had fallen ghostly white. She peered down and both she and Cath saw the liquid pooling. "My water just broke. I'm feeling a ton of pressure. I-I'm not moving."

"Sara we need to get going. Come on, take my hands. We're letting trained professionals deliver your baby. Where's your bag?"

Sara pointed to the stairs. "We keep it by the front door. Where's my phone? I need to call Gil." Cath handed her the cell phone and grabbed the duffel bag.

Voicemail kicked on. "Gil, my water broke. I've been having contractions and they're really close together. Cath's taking me to-to..." Sara gasped for air. "Catherine!" She dropped the phone and screamed in agony.

Dropping to her knees Sara yelled, "It's time Catherine! The baby's coming! No hospital!" Catherine was at Sara's side in seconds.

"You're serious? Oh my God. Oh my God. You need to lie back. I'll go get some towels. Can you call 9-1-1?"

Catherine sprinted up the stairs. _Sara is having the baby. Gil isn't here. How am I going to do this?_

She returned with an assortment of towels. Sara was acknowledging someone on the other line. "She wants to talk to you." Sara handed her the phone.

"Hi. Yes, they're about a minute. Ok. Sara you need to spread your legs ok sweetie?"

Sara nodded and pulled down her pants. "Good. Yes, I can see the head. Alright. Sara you need to push on your next contraction. Give it all you got ok?"

Once a few seconds passed Sara bore down with all her might. After what seemed like an eternity it was nearly over.

"You're doing great Sara! The head is almost out. Now breathe. Good, good. So I hear you were planning on a water birth?" Sara gave the slightest smile.

"Uh-huh. It's what we planned. Stupid plans. Never work out."

Catherine gave a pleading smile and patted Sara's knee. "There's always the next one."

"Ha-uhhh," Sara moaned. She gripped the sides of the couch and shook her head. "This hurts. I'm so tired."

"I know sweetie but it's almost over. A few more pushes and your baby will be here. You can do this."

In two more pushes the wailing of a baby could be heard down the street. Catherine wrapped the baby in a towel and handed it to Sara. Once in Sara's arms, Cath took a picture with her phone. The bundle in Sara's arms was beautiful. She had her mother's dark head of hair.

"Hi baby. I'm your mommy." Sara smiled. She stoked the baby's cheek ever so gently. "How can I ever thank you, Catherine?"

Catherine brushed the hair from her eyes and faced Sara. "Promise me the next one will have a scheduled C-section."

**Heehee. I LOVED writing this. I struggled a bit, but it was worth it. I already promise there's another part to this one. The baby will be named. What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was a piece of cake**

It was minutes after the delivery that the ambulance arrived. Before getting in the back with Sara and the baby, Catherine tried Gil's cell. Voicemail again. Sara looked at Cath with disappointed eyes. "Hey." Cath took Sara's hand. "You ok? He'll get there. I'm sure he's on his way."

"I hope so. He missed the birth. I want him here for this."

"I'm sorry he couldn't be there. But the birth isn't the most important thing. There will be plenty, and I mean plenty, of more firsts for you guys."

"Thanks. I see your point. I'm upset but once I see his face when he looks at her everything will be fine. He'll feel bad enough as it is."

* * *

><p>Once arriving at the hospital Sara was admitted to a room. A doctor was checking her out and the nurses were weighing the baby. Catherine stepped into the hall, attempting to call Gil, when he came running towards her.<p>

"Catherine! Is Sara ok? How's the baby? There was a cut-off message on my phone. I didn't know what was happening. I-"

"Breathe Gil. Breathe. You need some tips from Sara. She's fine. The baby's fine. I uh ended up delivering your baby. Sara got cut-off because the baby was coming and there was no way to make it to the hospital. Everyone's getting checked over. I'm sure you can go in."

Gil looked like a deer caught in headlights. For a minute he was speechless. He blinked, took a breath, and grabbed Cath into a hug. Seconds passed and he whispered, "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm glad you were there for Sara when I couldn't be."

Catherine patted him on the back. "It was a piece of cake." She released from the hug. "No seriously, you're welcome. I was more than happy to help her when she needed it most. It was crazy scary though I will admit. Everything happened so fast. Like clockwork. You guys must've taken your classes and read all the books. She was a pro. I'm proud of her. I'm sure you are, too."

"Very. I couldn't imagine delivering a baby-even ours. Wow."

"Catherine?" A muffled voice called behind the door.

Gil looked at Cath as if wondering what to do. "Go. Go see your family, Gil." He smiled and pushed open the door.

"Gil?"

He made his way to her bedside and hugged her fiercely. While kissing her hair he stroked her back. "I'm so so sorry, honey. I couldn't answer my phone. By the time I heard your message it was too late-"

"Gil, it's ok. You're here now and that's all that matters." Sara squeezed his hand.

"Someone wants to see her mommy and daddy." A nurse rolled their baby to their side. She picked her up and eased her into Sara's arms. Then she took the bassinet and left the room.

"We have a little girl?"

Sara shook her head yes and peered down at their bundle. Wide brown eyes were staring back. "Want to hold her?" Gil nodded his head and scooped the baby into his arms.

"She's so tiny. And warm. She's got your hair and eyes. I guess she's got my chin then. Huh baby?"

Sara laughed as their baby gurgled at her daddy's jumble. "We haven't decided on a name or who are the godparents."

"I think we know."

* * *

><p>"Cath?" Gil stuck his head out the door. He looked around and saw her sitting in the waiting area. She happened to look up and he waved her over with a smile on his face.<p>

"Hey Catherine," Sara said. Gil took his place on the bed next to Sara and the baby. Cath walked over and gasped at the bundle.

"How is it possible that she grew even more beautiful than half an hour ago?" With the tips of her fingers she stoked the baby's cheek. The baby lay still as Catherine sat watching her. "Does she have a name?"

Sara announced, "Meet Emma Catherine Grissom."

Cath perked her head up at the mention of her name. "You gave her my name?"

"And we made you godmother, if that's all right?"

Cath grinned and shook her head. "Of course. Thank you guys. I am humbled that you guys chose me."

"We already planned to have our baby, if it was a girl, be named after you in some way. And what you did, how you took charge and helped me when Gil couldn't, means the world. I can't express how grateful I am that you were there. I thought this might show how appreciative we are." Sara shifted in her place. "Wanna hold her?"

With that, Catherine held Emma in her arms.


End file.
